MineZ Hardcore!
by Kurtgaming1
Summary: The tale of 7 men, with one goal; to defeat the giant. Featuring PeanutButterGamer, SpaceHamster, Brutalmoose, ProJared, McJones, Dean, and Barry!


_Note: PeanutButterGamer=PBG/Austin, SpaceHamster=Jeff, BrutalMoose=Ian, ProJared=Jared. Enjoy!_

**Team 1:**

They had sat down to record a new hardcore, when PBG suddenly felt dizzy. He felt his head lower, and hit the keyboard. Unable to move, he closed his eyes. He opened them again to see the morning sky above him. He sat up, and found himself on a beach, with three others nearby. He realized they were his friends, Jeff, Ian and Barry, the ones he was in a team with for the Hardcore. He looked down and found himself wearing complete leather armor, a backpack and a scabbard with a wooden sword inside. He swung the backpack around to find a water bottle and a bandage. He noticed the others waking up as he zipped up the backpack, and turned to face them.  
"So, hey guys, any ideas where we are?" PBG asked, standing in front of the three of them. Their eyes widened, as they noticed they were outside.  
"I don't know how, but I think we're in the game." Barry announced. The others turned and stared at him. "Well, we've got the same stuff you start in the game. We're in the same place we were at in the game. We're with the same group of people as in the game." He explained.  
"Does that mean Team 2 is in here as well?" Jeff wondered aloud.  
"More to the point, does beating it get us out?" Ian asked.  
"Well, beating the game is probably the only thing we can do so I guess we should go the same way we would have when we were playing?" PBG said, unsure. The others merely nodded, before they walked over to a path in the sand. PBG patted his pockets, and found a map inside one. "Guys! I got a map!" He yelled. The others cheered. He looked at it for a few seconds, before turning around on the path. "The first place we should go is up here. There's an old castle-y thing that we could probably get some good gear in." They followed him up the path, and found it not too far away.  
"Are we gonna die right now?" Barry asked, looking up at it, it was two stories tall, but it was also somewhat dark.  
"We can let Austin go first." Ian suggested, which PBG agreed. He walked in, unsheathing his wooden sword. He had no idea if he could use it well, but it was better than nothing.  
"There's probably no zombies in here anyway." He replied, finding a staircase. He started to climb it when he heard a loud groan.  
"Uh oh, I hear one." He said, his voice cracking. He heard the other enter the building, and kept climbing. He reached the second floor, and saw a zombie walk down the stairs leading to the roof. It looked at him, and rushed towards him, much faster than any normal human. PBG yelled incoherently as he swung his sword, slicing at the zombies and knocking it back a couple feet. It rushed to him again as he heard the others climbing the stairs. Barry joined him and sliced at the zombie at the same time as PBG.  
"oh god another zombie!" PBG shouted, as another came down the stairs leading above. Barry held his sword with both hands, and swung down at the first zombie, pushing it back. The second zombie attacked PBG, and hit the side of his ribs as he swung. PBG staggered back, the leather armour now had a slash in it, blood slowly draining from him. His knees began to shake, and his eyesight faded.  
"Uh oh, I think I'm bleeding out guys!" he shouted, trying to still his knees. Ian and Jeff came up the stairs, and joined Barry in fighting the zombies. Ian jumped and swung against the second zombie, then Jeff ran up to the zombie being knocked back, and swung again. Barry stabbed the first zombie in the face, and it exploded into a puff of air.  
"Oh, this world still has video game logic in it! PBG, use your bandage!" He shouted, as he joined Ian and Jeff's battle. PBG pulled his backpack off, and clumsily rummaged through, and grabbed the bandage. He placed it against the wound, and it healed, his energy coming back to him immediately. His leather tunic was still scratched, but he was grateful just to feel fine again. He walked past the others, who had just finished defeating the zombie, and located the chest on the roof. He pulled it open, and found some sugar, which he left. Another sword, which he tucked away into his backpack, and a new piece of armor. He pulled his leather hat off, and replaced it with a new chain-mail helmet.  
"I'm gonna take this, sorry!" PBG said happily. Jeff took the sugar, and they all walked back downstairs. "Ooh guys, we've gotta hurry, because Team 2 is way closer to Portsmith, so we gotta get moving." PBG announced, walking faster.  
"They can wait." Ian muttered from the back of the group. PBG stopped, and turned to face the others.  
"Should we stick to the path, or cut through this desert, which could have a lot of items?  
"Well we don't exactly have a lot of food right now, so…" Ian pointed out. They continued walking through the desert, searching for new equipment.

* * *

My Twitter: /kurtgaming1


End file.
